Adalyn
by xmenfan33
Summary: When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs. Rewrite of the Adalyn trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men**

**Chapter One:**

**December 2011**

Remy was the first to admit that he'd made a lot of mistakes in his life. Bella? Yeah that was a mistake, but at least he'd been happy for a while. Truly he had been, or at least he had convinced himself he was. No one at thirteen knew who they wanted to spend their life with, but he'd been assured it was what was best for his new family. So, he had been happy. She was his best friend for so long, it couldn't be that bad, right? Until Julian interfered it looked like it. In a few moments it was all over though. His entire life he had built from nothing was gone. Because a jealous boy threw himself on a sword. The way she looked at him, before they led him away, it was all he really needed to see, to know there was no going back.

Asking Essex for help? Not only was that a nightmare, it was a huge mistake. Sometimes he still wonders if he should have just let his power kill him instead. But he could now see the evil in someone at first glance. His powers were the reason he went. Essex had promised hope, control. For a power that was eating away at him. That theater had been the final straw. He never wanted to hurt an innocent person because of his powers again. But then he did, down in the tunnels. He led them there, Sabretooth and Scalphunter, into the tombs. Foolishly believing Sinister that he was going to help them. Now he was stuck with the bloody nightmares the rest of his life.

Joining the X-men? That one the verdict was still out on. Sometimes it felt like the worst mistake of all, like when he was left to die. In the snow and ice, with his heart figuratively ripped from his chest. Her rejection had hurt far more than the hunger and cold. Worse he felt he deserved it, which is why he came back.

Other times it felt like the best choice he ever made. Like when he thought about Stormy, or Jubilee, or Laura. He'd found his best friends by joining, but he'd also made a lot of new enemies. He couldn't imagine a life without those girls. They were like sisters to him, all three of them. Stormy was first. He saved her, but then she saved him as well. Jubilee was always so upbeat, even when things looked like the end was near, that girl could find something positive. And Laura, she came along and needed him too. Just when he was starting to feel like he'd done all he could for this team, this family, she had arrived. So hurt and alone.

Really he was never cut out for this hero stuff, and he was never sure if he'd believed in the Dream. If he was honest, he thought it was just that. A dream. There would always be those who hated them, just for being born. He hadn't signed on for the dream. Joining had been about redemption. For the tunnels. For Sinister. For being so naive that he thought the man was really going to help anyone.

Now he wasn't sure he could ever find it with them. Everything had gotten so mixed up so fast. Now they weren't even a team anymore, the split occurred, and he chose a side. It was never really a question. He was going with the children, because the children, it wasn't too late for their redemption. But then maybe it was. Maybe redemption was just a pipe dream.

Maybe he was never supposed to be anything but a monster. He'd been told so often enough. By friends and lovers. By Family and enemies. Always the same. He was a monster. It was apparent from the moment he opened his eyes the first time. He did wish for a better life though. Was it really so much to ask? To be his own person instead of whom everyone else thought he should be; maybe it was.

Rogue. His Anna. Was she a mistake too? Sometimes he wished he'd never met her; maybe he wouldn't be this miserable if he hadn't, but then, some of his best memories and happiest moments were with her. She was his salvation and his damnation rolled into one. Every time he thought they were really and truly over...something brought them back together. Like last night. She came to him in the night, begging for him to give her another chance. Saying that she was sorry, that she had been wrong to give up on them like she had.

He did, he always does. It's the dance they do. They fight someone walks away hurt. Someone begs for another chance. A horrible cycle that continues on and on. There was a time, not really so long ago, where it wasn't like this. When they got along. He missed that, truly. He loved her so completely, far more than he had ever loved anyone else. Meeting Anna, falling in love with her, made him realize that he'd never truly loved Bella. Not like he should have anyway. So last night, was it only last night? He'd finally thought everything was going to be alright. That they were going to have a real chance this time, without the secrets, or her fear.

He wishes he could say that he knew that he'd made a mistake right away. He wishes, he could say, he'd seen through the tricks and lies. He never learns that fast though. It wasn't until later that day, when he overheard Anna speaking with Kitty. Over Erik. And how he'd called to make up after their fight last night. He'd confronted her then, and asked her Why? Why had she asked him for another chance, when she didn't really want one. So she told him. Now Remy knew. She'd used him. To get revenge on Erik, over something most likely petty.

The Rogue he fell in love with wasn't this woman that they all worked with now. That Rogue would never have done something this amoral and cruel. She was a kind person who loved the people around her and didn't want to cause pain. Maybe his Anna would never return. Hopefully she did because new her didn't seem to care about anyone but herself. She seemed to want him to suffer. Either way. He could add last night to his list of mistakes. Only this time he couldn't think of a but. There was nothing to take from this but his own foolish and broken heart. And the knowledge that he would never make this mistake again.

Remy stared at the ring in his hand. The one he'd bought so long ago, hoping one day... Well, it was time to wake up. One day was never going to happen. People like him; they just don't get happy endings. It was time to let it go. He needed to face that, for his sanity, if nothing else. He let the charge fill the ring, before throwing it as far as he could out over the bay before turning back to walk to his apartment.

He would do his best to remain her friend. He didn't have enough of them to afford to lose one. Really, it was all he could hope for anymore. He wasn't going to make the mistake of thinking they had a chance. Not again. His spirit couldn't take it anymore. Another shot to the gut like that could break him.

Maybe he should call Lee. Lee was the only one who'd remained his friend through every single mistake. But Lee was busy now, raising a family. Logan was always good, at least as a drinking buddy. Logan would probably tell him it was his own fault though; he didn't really need to hear that tonight. The girls were both busy, he was sure, and it was a Saturday night after all. Stormy was all the way in Africa with her husband.

No burdening his friends was not something he wanted to do, anyway. You're not supposed to drink alone. It means you have a drinking problem or something like that. But what's one more mistake. He didn't really feel up to a bar or club tonight. He just didn't feel like being around other people right now, he certainly wasn't up to explaining away his glasses, or having to hide his eyes for that matter.

Turning the key, he finds Logan already there, whiskey on hand. Remy should've known. Logan always knows what's going on around him. Remy never even had to say anything. "I know Bub" was all Logan said. It was enough. Logan knew what had happened, he knew what Remy was going through. Most importantly, he wasn't judging Remy. In the end that was all He really needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men**

**Chapter Two:**

**Meeting**

**Spring, 2005 **

Texas.

Remy was sitting at the bar in some small and kind of dingy roadside place just off the interstate, getting dunk. He wanted to forget everything. Less than three days ago everything in his life had been fine and now here he was, no home, no family, nothing. So here he sat with his fake id, planning on spending as much of the cash he had on him as he could drinking himself into oblivion. Because what would it matter?

"You know, you won't find what you're looking for at the bottom of that bottle" said a female voice behind him. He just took another drink, not bothering to look around.

"I've seen plenty of people try. It won't work. "The voice continued now right next to him.

He glanced up and saw the singer from the stage sliding onto the stool next to him. She was tiny, not more than 5'2. With her copper colored waist length hair and green blue eyes she may have been pretty, If he had been in the mood to care.

"And wha' exactly do you think I'm lookin for." he remarks snidely. He knows this game, having played it often enough himself, but he's not in the mood for it tonight.

"Redemption, Damnation, Salvation, the answers to the universe, I don't know, maybe even death. You tell me, it's different for everyone." Came the unexpected reply.

This crazy girl wasn't trying to hit on him...instead she seemed to be trying to analyze him. He didn't think he liked that any better.

"And what do you care? It's not like you know me." Remy states turning back to his drink, planning to ignore the girl.

"True" came her reply, as she signals the barkeeper "But that doesn't mean I can't see your hurtin'." She finishes as the barkeeper hands her bottled water, and sets a coffee next to him.

Great she's a good Samaritan. Out to save the world from themselves. He knows a sure fire way to run her off. It never fails. He turns to her and slides his sunglasses down so that she can see his eyes.

"Is that so, and I'm sure you just think you can solve all my problems, eh?" he states expecting her to back off.

Instead she simply raises an eyebrow. "Nope. I'm not a shrink or a physic. I don' claim ta be able to fix anyone. But I can tell you for sure you ain't gettin as drunk as you wanna be tonight." She says with a smirk.

"And why's that. "he says.

"Cause" she says as she slides off the stool" It's last call, why do you think I'm down here instead of up there?" she asks gesturing to the stage. For the first time he noticed how quite it had gotten. Looking around, he noticed he was the last patron in the bar. Damn. He was hoping to be a lot closer to drunk than this.

"C'mon Hun, you can tell me all 'bout it on the way." she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, where he sways notably. He was drunker than he thought.

"Ed I'm gonna get this guy home, I'll see ya tomorrow." she says as she pulls him from the bar.

"Night Lee, drive careful." calls the bartender as the door swings closed.

"Ain't got no home, Cher, not no more." he says as she helps him into her car.

Not an easy feat, as he's almost foot taller and outweighs her by close to a hundred pounds. She sighs getting in herself, and pulls on the hem of her too-short dress.

"So are ya staying somewhere in town, or did you not think about it before hittin the bar?" she asks him. It's been a long night and she tired. But when she looks over at him, he just looks so lost. He mumbles something that sounded like a no and she sighs again heading for home.

"Well then I hope you're as safe as you look." she says to him.

As he drifts off he says " Ain't safe, me. Devil's own."

She smiles sadly at him. Some people just have no luck at all.

~o~O~o~

He woke with a start, but realized quickly he was lying in a strange bed, without his sunglasses on. Keeping his eyes closed, he feels around for them.

"You can open your eyes you know." comes a strange female voice from nearby.

What did he do last night? He'd gone home with a lot of women in his short life, but he'd never been too drunk to remember the next morning. This was going to be awkward. He couldn't remember anything. How was he supposed to address her?

"Cher, I'm sensitive to light, and I can't seem to find my sun glasses." He states after a moment.

Hopefully she'll hand them to her without making a big deal out of it. He feels his glasses press into his hand.

"I ain't going to doubt your eyes hurt this mornin', mister. I think you tried to drink the bar dry last night." she said close to his head. He slipped on his glasses and took a look at the woman sitting next to him. She seemed vaguely familiar. Oh, that's right, the singer on the stage. But how'd he end up in her bed?

"You were too drunk to remember where you were staying last night, so I let you come home with me." The woman stated, as if she could hear his thoughts.

At this thought he shuddered. The idea of telepaths bugged him a little. "So did we, I mean-" Remy tried to ask.

The woman laughed. "No. You're in my guest room, Hun. Like I said, you were too drunk to remember where you're staying." she said standing up, and offering him a smile. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asks. His stomach grumbles loudly before he can answer and she just smiles and tells him it will be ready in ten minutes.

~o~O~o~

"Lee" she states. Making him jump. He'd been lost in thought and hadn't really expected her to say anything while they ate.

"My name. It's Lee. I told you that last night; when I showed you to your room, but I doubt you remember as wasted as you were."

He blinks at her for a moment "Remy" he states.

"OH, I know, you told me at the same time, and I wasn't drunk." She smiles at him.

He wonders briefly what else he'd told her, before asking out loud. "Well, you told me bout your wedding, getting cast out, being adopted. Oh the devils own. You kept saying that part." she replies, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh" he states simply. Apparently getting to drunk made him a talker. He'd have to remember that. Hopefully this girl would just think it was random ramblings. Before he could think of a way to ask, she changes the subject, By asking him if he had a place to stay; caught off guard, he admitted he didn't.

~o~O~o~

He wasn't sure how or why, but somehow he found himself her temporary room-mate. If he was honest with himself, and he never was, he would've admitted he liked it here and didn't really want to go. Even if his new friend was random at times. She always managed to both make statements and ask questions the way she had that first morning. Somehow she managed to bleed all of his secrets from him. Strangely enough, he didn't feel any resentment for it. Something he'd never been able to say before, or since. Because she just accepted whatever he told her. There was never any judgment, or pity. She never even gave advice, not really. She just listened. And then she gave him herself back. Every secret, every memory. They were an odd pair. He still didn't really understand why she had him stay. Except he thought maybe she was lonely, just like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men**

**Chapter Three:**

**Spring 2005**

He learned a lot about her, really, just by her random conversation starters. Like the night he showed up to walk her home when her car was in the shop.

"I was 12." she said as they walked down the street. He was quiet, as he learned to be when she did this. It was the best way to figure out what she was talking about.

"When I began singing in that bar. I was 12. My Daddy was the bouncer. Ol' Ed got sick of me and Josey just taking up space, so I began singing. Josey did to for a while" she said. Hugging her coat to herself and lighting a cigarette. Remy waited, to see what else she would say.

After a few minutes he finally asked." Who's Josey?" As he silently offered her his coat, which she waved off.

At first he didn't think she was going to answer. Sometimes she didn't right away. Like how this talk got started anyway. He'd asked her yesterday how long she'd been singing at the bar.

As they entered the tiny apartment she said " My baby sister." then headed to her room. Remy stared after her confused.

It was a few days later, she finished her tale.

"Josey was 10, when we started singing "she said as she sat on his bed.

He'd only been awake a couple of minutes and hadn't even gotten dressed yet. She'd only come into his room before he was awake one time before, the day he got there. She continued, not seeming to notice his discomfort.

"I was only 8 when Daddy started bringing us didn't have a choice, Mama was gone, and not a lot of people are willing to watch after a little girl with freaky eyes. My sister, she was a mutant like you. Her eyes were blue. the whole thing. Anyway, Daddy had to bring us in. Then when I was 12 this inspector came in and said only way underagers could be in there was if we were an act or something. Ed had the stage built the next day. I've been singing there every night since." She finishes.

Smiling at him in that distant way she has, she walks out, yelling behind her that breakfast would be ready in ten. He threw his head back down on the pillow, groaning. If she was going to start doing that, he needed to wear something to bed.

~o~

A couple days later

"So, where are your sister and father?" Remy asks, while they eat breakfast. Lee looked at him a moment, before returning to the stove, to retrieve the eggs.

"I'm not tryin' to pry. I was just curios. I know, I'd love ta see my brother again." Remy stated, worried he had crossed some boundary.

"I'm sure he misses you too. It's very unfair, that you shall never see them again, when they are so close by." Lee replied quietly, placing at plate of eggs on the table.

"I've been on my own before, it'll be okay. I practically raised myself, at first. Living in Fagan's gang. He wasn't the nurturing type." Remy stated, trying to shrug off her concern.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard, a little boy all alone." Lee replied, sitting down across from him, and frowning.

"I met Belle first, y'know. A couple years 'fore Jean-Luc foun' me... she was my best friend." He said, looking down at his plate, and picking at his eggs.

"Really?" Lee asked, while reaching across to still his hand.

"Oui, I rescued her from some ot'er kids. I didn' know til later, she would've been fine on her own." He replied, trying to smile.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have become friends. And then where would you be today?"

"I guess, though, I wish t'ings could be different anyway."

Lee agrees, before going to change for work. Remy stands and cleans the kitchen. After she left for work, he realized she hadn't answered him.

~o~

Later that night, he learned her one and only fear. Thunderstorms. It started about a half hour after she got home. He had just drifted off, when he felt her poking him in the side.

"Remy, move over, I want to sleep in here with you" she said.

He blinked at her. She'd never said that before, but she did tend to be odd. So he moved over, glad that he had kept his promise to himself from the other day.

"So what's up?" he asks her after a few minutes.

Clearly she's upset by something. She shrugs and says with a blush. "Thunder. Always was scared of it. helps to sleep next to someone else." she said, cuddling up next to him.

Taking the hint, he hugged her to him, and began to drift off. "They're at the cemetery next to mama" she whispers, drifting herself.

"Mutant haters attacked Josey. Daddy tried to protect her. They got them both. Everybody in town looked at me odd. I didn't cry, not even at the funeral. Mama always said tears were a waste of energy used best for fixin what's broke. How to fix that, though, I never have figured it out. They all avoided me after. 'Cept Ol' Ed." She finishes.

He hugs her tighter, people sucked. Leaving this poor sweet girl all alone in the world like this.

He wanted to promise he wouldn't make her go through it again, that he wouldn't leave her all alone. But they would both know it was a lie, anyway.

~o~

They were at the laundry mat a few weeks later, when she suddenly stated "You're leaving aren't you" while folding his jeans.

He nods sadly, "We're to close to where I used to call home here. I've seen them watching me the last few days. It's not safe for me to be here anymore, for either one of us".

She just nods and picks up the basket. Later that night, he goes into her room. He'd never been in there before.

"Come with me. Dere's not'ing really here for you now. Just an empty apartment, and a town full of strangers." he can tell by the way she smiled at him she won't. So he just lies down next to her, and hugs her to him. He's going to miss her, more than he thought was possible.

"If I were to go, who would remember them? and who would take care of Ed."

"I don't know Cher. Mais, ya can't live your life wit' ghosts."

"...I know."

~o~

They hug as he said " I promise I'll come back to see you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Remy."

"I'm not." He said, letting go of her, to look in her eyes.

"Here, I want ya to take Daddy's bike." Lee says, handing him the keys.

"I can't take yo-" Remy began, trying to give back the keys.

"You can. Daddy loved that bike, but I can't ride it, and doubt I'll ever learn. 'sides that car you came into town with is a junker. It won't make it to the border."

"Okay. Mais, ya take my junker. It may be ugly, but it got a better engine than yours."

She nods and they head downstairs. Quietly, they load his saddlebags, and she stands back, as he climbs on. He watches her in his mirror until he can't see her anymore. She just stands on the corner until he fades away. He almost turned back then, to beg her to come or to stay he had no idea. In the end he kept going, because he could see them following him. He had to get away from the border. But he wishes he wasn't alone.

His brother and cousins would laugh at him, if they could see him now. Pining after the girl he'd lived with for two months and never even kissed. They'd never let him live it down. Still, he almost turned back four more times between there and Arizona. In the years after, he sometimes wonders if things would have been different if he had.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

**Chapter Four:**

**January 2012**

It was not a call Remy had ever expected to get. Certainly not at 4 am. He had only been in bed about two hours, when the buzzing, accompanied with the song "Lean on Me". Grumbling, Remy reached blindly for the phone. He knew it was Lee, otherwise he probably would have ignored it. But he'd tried to call about five times the night before, so not answering would be rude. He finally hits the right button without opening his eyes.

" Look, I know I said call as soon as you get the message, but you really cou-" Remy starts, but is cut off.

" Remy..." Lee says on the other end, and he can tell right away something is wrong.

" Lee? Cher, what is it?" Remy asks sitting up.

" There...There was an accident." Lee says so softly, he almost couldn't hear her.

" Wha' happened, who's hurt? Is Ton-ton-"

" The baby's fine Remy. " Lee states. " Trace is gone. He was on his way home an-" whatever else she was going to tell him was lost when he dropped the was dead.

He picks the phone back up a moment later, just in time to hear "Drunk driver".

" I'm on my way, I'll be there this afternoon. " Remy staes as he climbs out of bed and begins dressing.

Lee needed him to come. So he would be there for her, she'd done it often enough for him. Picking back up the pieces, seemed to be what she was good at, but how was Lee supposed to cope with this? They just had a baby just a few months ago; little Antone( Ton-ton), his godson. How could this happen?

~O~

He went into school in the morning,mostly to tell Kitty and Logan he needed some time off. He walked into the office, an hour before classes were to begin and said to Kitty " Is the bossman in?"

" You know he hates when you say it like that." Kitty replies.

" Fine. Is Logan in his office?" Remy asks.

" Yes, but he a little busy, is it important?" Kitty replies, while looking through some paperwork of her own.

" I need some time off." Remy states.

" When?" Kitty asks while buzzing Logan.

" Now." Remy replies as Logan steps out of his office.

" And why that?" Rogue asks from behind him, making him groan.

" Trace, y'remember my friend Trace? Trace died las' night." Remy replies.

" Take whatever time ya need. Tell Lee I'm sorry." Logan replies.

" How'd you find out so fast?" Rogue questioned. " I mean how do we know this actually happened and you're not just wanting to play hooky?"

"Anna, name once, just once in all the time you've known me, that I lied about someone diein' ta get outta here." Remy replied, angrily.

_She acted like he was making it up. Like he would lie to get out of his duties. Why did she act like this? How often did he really abandon the needs of the children? _He fumed.

" Remy, we both know you're still mad. And when you're mad you're impulsive." Rogue states, crossing her arms.

_Again, with his past mistakes. Like she was so perfect, like she'd never just up and left. Whatever, he didn't need this, not today._

" I'm not the one who lies around here Cher, at least not recently." Remy replies, venom in his voice. Logan and Kitty told him to take all the time he needed, so he will. " If we're done here? Okay I'll call when I get back,Logan."

" Call when ya get a chance, so we know ya got there in one piece." Logan replied and Remy nodded, heading out the door, already distracted with what needed to be done.

Lee had always been there for him. From the first night they met she had seemed intent on helping him. Even when he couldn't even care about himself. Remy turned off towards the highway,he was taking a flight, though he hated to fly anymore, with the trouble they gave mutants, but he needed to get there fast. Perhaps he should have asked Logan to have someone drop him off. But then, he was worried they'd want to ask a bunch of questions about where he was going and why. He owed it to her to do this. But he didn't expect his teammates to understand. They all saw him as immature and selfish, which, honestly was how he had wanted them to see him to begin with, when he hadn't planned on staying long. Now it may be to late to change their view of him.

Now wasn't the time to worry about it though, because right now, Lee needed him and so did Ton-ton. He would also try to talk them into moving closer. He'd even get a bigger place and offer to let her stay with him if she wanted to. They needed each other, just like they always seemed to. She was all alone again, and him. He might as well be. It could wait,however. First he must help with Trace,because there was no way he was letting Lee do this all alone. It was the least he could do. No one should have to handle all of that alone. She'd already had to before anyway, when her family was taken from her. He couldn't allow her to face the same burden with her husband.

He was so lost in thought, Remy barely noticed the hateful looks and rough treatment that had become standard at the airport. He simply filed silently to his seat and stared out of the window. Not really even noticing how quickly the the plane filled up, or even the girl sitting next to him. The girl who was clearly trying to get his attention, and shamelessly flirting with him. It wasn't until she reached over him to close the shade that he glanced at her. Even then it was only to tell her to leave him alone. He just wasn't in the mood for flirting today.

The woman was clearly insulted, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not really. He simply turned back to the window, and his musings.

He spent the rest of the flight trying to decide the best way to bring up Lee and Ton-ton moving home with him. Because he knew that they didn't have enough in their savings to support her and Ton-ton, not even long enough for the settlements and insurance to come in. The problem, really as he saw it, was that Lee never liked asking for help. She gave it freely, but never asked for it. She wouldn't be asking though, so maybe he could convince her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

**Chapter Five:**

**January 2012**

Remy arrived at their tiny apartment later that afternoon. Aside from the flirty seat-mate, the trip had been uneventful. When Lee answered the door,she looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy,her hair was in a messy bun,that wasn't an intentional style. She was still in her pajamas. That was how he knew how bad it was. Honestly, he knew it was going to be bad, but he'd never seen her like this.

Lee never walked around in her pajamas. Not when she was sick,not even the day after her son was born and she was still in a ton of pain. This surprised him more than anything else. Everything life had ever thrown at her, she managed to look like she was okay. Even when he could tell she wasn't.

Behind her was Ton-ton. He too was not yet dressed. He was wearing a ducky sleeper and had oatmeal on the collar

Little Ton-ton was sitting on the floor, playing with a set of plastic keys, as he jingled and chewed on them. He had clearly crawled off of a nearby blanket, that was strewn with more toys. The Living room was in complete disarray, more so than Remy, who frequently visited without calling, had ever seen it. Toys littered the floor, dumped from their basket in the corner, and the coffee table was covered in discarded toys and coffee cups.

Remy took one look at Lee,and pulled her into his arms." I'm sorry." He whispers.

She broke down all over again. Lee wasn't a crier. She always said it was a waste of time. Said her Mama taught her that. Yet here she was now, sobbing uncontrollably. Remy tried to soothe her, knowing that things would never be the same for her now.

Ton-ton, noticing his mother's tears, began to cry himself as he clumsily crawled over to the adults. Remy picked him up, bringing him into the hug. He held his best friend and her baby, while she finally began to really process that her world had fallen apart.

Awhile later, Remy decide they couldn't just stand in the doorway all day. " C'mon, I'll get Ton-ton ready for ya." he smiled gratefully at him and went to her room to dress herself, still not actually saying.

Remy goes to run Ton-ton a shallow bath, remembering that she had stated at one point that it shouldn't be too warm, he thought about calling Mercy or Mattie, or maybe the school to ask. After a few minutes he decided that Logan would ask the least amount of questions. Hopefully he would know.

" Hey." Logan states over the line a moment later. "Ya got there okay?"

" Yes,it was fine." Remy replies in a tired voice. " Logan... I feel like I know this but... do you know how warm to run the water for an infant?"

"...Yer bathin' a baby?" Logan questions

" Ton-ton. Lee's not up to it right now." Remy replies. " I know that she told me before, but I can't think right now...I can't ask her Logan, she barely holding herself together."

" Hold on." Logan states. " I'll ask Hank, he's next door."

Remy silently listens while Logan walks into the next room and states. ' Hank, how do ya know what temperature to make a baby's bath?'

There's a shuffling type sound before Hank replies 'Generally one would test the temperature with their wrist, when the water just feels wet, it's correct. Who are you asking for?'

' Not important, jus' a friend who's babysittin'.' Logan replies before Remy hears him walking back into another room.

" Didja get that?" Logan questions.

" Yes, merci." Remy replies.

" If you need anything...I can come down." Logan offers.

"...We should be okay. " Remy answers. " Mais thanks or offerin.'"

" Jus' remember the offer stands." Logan replied before they hung up.

Remy ran the swallow bath, making sure to check the water, before placing Ton-ton in the tub. Remy realized a few minutes later that he wasn't sure how to rinse the baby's hair, so after another minute, decided he didn't really need his hair washed.

Remy took the child from the tub and wrestled him into a diaper and Elmo t-shrt, before deciding that the pants could wait until after getting Ton-ton ready,Remy placed him into his high chair and prepared a meal for them.

Remy then stared blankly into the cupboard for a moment. What do you feed an infant for lunch? Deciding eventually that it probably didn't matter, Remy pulled out a random jar of food, before turning to the refrigerator to grab the ingredients to make Lee an omelet.

He quickly prepares her plate and sets it on the table, before digging through the drawers in search of one of Ton-ton's spoons.

"Top drawer, closest to the stove." Lee says behind him as she slips into her chair.

"Merci."

"Bibs are in there too."

Remy quickly retrieved both, as he grabbed the jar of food and sat next to the baby. He quickly cracked the lid as the baby excitedly pounded his tray, babbling.

While Remy slowly spooned small bites of food into the baby's mouth (he had watched others do this before), he encouraged Lee to eat as well.

" Hey." he stated quietly while he gestured to the plate in front of her.

" Thank you." Lee replied. "and thank you for bathing the baby."

" It's not a problem, I'm here to help you. With whatever you need." Remy replied.

He finished feeding the infant, who was now babbling as he chewed on a fist, and returned his attention to the baby's mother.

" Cher...ya need ta eat." Remy reminded her quietly.

Nodding Lee picks at her toast, a few minutes later, she states." I'm sorry Remy, I'm sure it tastes wonderful but.."

" It's okay. Why don' you go lay down awhile? I'll take care of Ton-ton." Remy replies. Lee nods and she kisses the baby's head before leaving the room.

" Okay, Ton, let's get this place clean for Mama, non?" Remy states while washing the baby's hands and face. He lets the child out and then quickly cleans up the mess in the kitchen, before straightening the Living room.

Fifteen minutes later, the apartment is back in order, and he managed to get the child both into his pants and socks. After a momentary battle with the baby, Remy decides he doesn't really need shoes, so he then stands to call the hospital and find out who he needs to get a hold of to begin making Trace's arrangements.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men**

**Chapter Six:**

**Summer 2006**

Lee groaned, rolling over to glace at her clock, before climbing out of the bed. She stomped to the door and threw it open as the knock came for a third time stating "It's four in the morning, this better be- Remy?"

Remy leaned heavily on the door frame, swaying slightly. She had gotten used to this, him showing up in the middle of the night, clearly drunk. This was the third or fourth time since he left a year ago.

Sighing heavily, Lee reached out to help the man to his room, as she had begun to think of it, though he never stayed more than a day or two. Still, it was his room, he even left clothing there.

Something had been haunting him for months, but what she had no idea. She's tried to get him to talk to her about it, but he was always evasive. That worried her a lot, because he used to tell her things, heck, he still did. He talked to her about everything, except what was truly bothering him. He'd just given her some vague answer about a new employer. It had been like that for about six months.

He would completely disappear, and then just randomly show up, drunk, and depressed. However, he would talk to her even then. Alcohol had a way of losing his tongue, so it was rather surprising that he still wouldn't talk about it.

She was surprised when she got him to the living room. He had been stumbling, but she assumed he was drunk. When they got into the light however, she knew that wasn't the problem. The blood scared her. There was a lot of it. She forced him down onto the couch, so that she could see the wounds better.

"Non, I's fine." Remy said weakly attempting to push her away as she pulled off his body armor and shirt.

"No. You're not. What happened Remy?" Lee replied, as she examined the wounds, he looked like he'd been mulled by some large animal.

"Jus' a little trouble, Cher, don' worry none." Remy mumbled, passing out.

"Remy? REMY. Stay awake okay?!" Lee stated as she went to grab the medical supplies.

When she got back into the living room, he was completely out. Sighing she got to work on his injuries. He was covered in grime and blood, so she washed his chest and arms, to prevent anything getting in his injuries.

When he was okay again, she shook him awake, a little surprised he'd slept through the dressing of his wounds.

There was a lot of it. How he managed to get here she had no idea. She wondered briefly, if she should shove him into the shower, his legs were surely as filthy as his arms and body were. Debating still she woke him.

"Remy. Remy ya need to wake up Hun, at least long enough to move to yer bed." She stated, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

"I's fine 'ere." Remy mumbled, but followed obediently, when she pulled him onto his feet. She lead the half asleep man into his room, and helped to keep him steady as his shucked his shoes and pants in the doorway. He the stumbled to the bed and collapsed.

_Well at least he won't be sleeping in filth._ Lee thinks, stepping over his discarded clothing, and covering him with the spare blanket. He grabs her hand briefly, mumbling something she couldn't hear, before falling asleep again.

Sighing, she grabbed his clothes off the floor in his room and the living room, and frowned at the conditions. The boots and body armor were okay, his coat was salvageable, but the shirt and pants were history. Far too many holes, and there was no way she'd be able to get the blood out.

She folded his destroyed uniform, and placed it on a chair in the kitchen, not wanting to throw his things away without his permission. She then cleaned the mess in the living room, frowning at the stain in the cushion.

Maybe he'd talk about it when he woke. Because this had to be bad. Who shows up in the middle of the night covered in blood without something bad happing? She had nearly panicked when she saw the blood, it was so much like when her Dad- but no, she refused to think about it tonight.

Hopefully he wouldn't ask how he was nearly completely recovered. She didn't know how she'd handle that. Because she'd kept one secret. It probably hadn't been fair, Not to tell him.

~o~O~o~

A piercing scream tore her from sleep about an hour later. Lee bolted from her bed, convinced Remy was being attacked. That whoever, or whatever had hurt him, had tracked him down.

She ran to his room, after grabbing the shot gun from her closet, rushing silently down the hall. She threw open the door almost afraid of what she would find.

But he was still asleep; there was nothing in the room with him. Remy had slept in her house off and on for over a year. He wasn't nightmare prone, though he'd been through enough to be. Whatever it was, it had been bad. She'd watched him deteriorate over the last six months, but nothing like what happened tonight.

She bit her lip, debating briefly, and then climbed into bed with him. After all, she'd done it often enough when her fears drove her from her own bed. He needed her, clearly, as he quieted as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. She settled in as he subconsciously returned the hug. Slowly she fell back asleep, hoping she was enough to keep his demons at bay.

~o~O~o~

A few hours later he woke, to the strangely familiar weight of a head on his chest. He blinked open his eyes. _Where am I? ,_ he had wondered briefly, before glancing around and realizing he was in Lee's place.

He panicked right away. _What if they had followed me here? I would never forgive myself for being so careless. What will they __**do**__ to her?! _

The only way he could have made it here, is he had used one of **HIS** transporters. This was bad. They would know where to look for him. They would find him...and her. After he'd always been so careful to hide his connection to her.

Quickly the events of yesterday came flooding back to him, and he had an actual panic attack. For the first time in his life. He couldn't face it, what had happened was too terrible. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. How had he allowed himself to get into this?

Lee woke when his breathing became troubled. She sat up and looked over at him. She watched him, with concern, and rubbed his back when he rolled to his side.

Whispering " It's okay, Remy, c'mon it's okay, jus' breathe. It'll be okay." Not really believing it would be.

Eventually he was able to breathe again, and he quickly got up. He threw on the jeans he always kept here, and began packing everything they might need. First yanking a duffle bag out of his closet and shoving the handful of shirts and jeans into it, pausing briefly, to yank on a white t-shirt. He shoved everything from his drawers into the bag as well, before lifting the floor board, and removing the lockbox he's hidden there.

Lee trailed after him, trying to figure out what had him so scared. He rushed to her room, and began shoving her clothing into a second bag, having dumped his on the hallway floor. She didn't even protest when he began pulling out her underwear, or at the mess he was making.

Something had him terrified. She had never seen him act like this. Hopefully he would tell her what was wrong. She was actually getting kind of scared, hugging herself as he moved around her room.

"Y' need to come with me dis time, Lee. I'm sorry I brought dis on y' but dey'll be lookin for me. And dey'll take you to get t' me." he said as he continued shove her clothing into the bag.

Nodding silently she begins to change quickly. pulling on a pair of jeans on shirt he hadn't grabbed yet. Not worrying about going into the bathroom, instead just turning her back on him. She didn't want to walk away from him right now.

He'd never insisted before. He'd asked, every time he came, but he'd never insisted. So whoever was after him, it was bad. She didn't need to remember his wounds to know that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

**Chapter Seven:**

**January 2012**

The day of the funeral came far to quickly. For both Lee and Remy. Remy had made sure to cover every arrangement, and to take care of all the details. He didn't want anything to be harder than it needed to be for her. Remy had also decided to pay for it all. He knew that Lee and Trace didn't have very much in savings, and he preferred if she kept what she did have, to help take care of Ton-ton.

They arrived at the funeral home early, before anyone else. Remy spoke briefly with the director, to ensure everything would run smoothly, then he held the baby, so Lee could attend the viewing, before the others arrived.

Most of the attendees were Trace's co workers, but Lees neighbors and friends came as well. None of them Remy was really familiar with, but he was glad to see so many in attendance. Trace was a good man, who deserved to be remembered.

_The sun was shinning. Shouldn't it be raining? It's always raining in the movies. _Remy thought, as they stood next to the grave, Lee leaning on him, as he held the baby. He couldn't honestly remember the service, though he was paying attention.

Everyone else was moving back to their cars, back to their lives. The service was over, and they were walking by, offering their condolences. But now they were already to go.

_How could they? No matter what there will always be someone missing from now on._ He wondered, helping Lee to the car. She hadn't cried, the entire service. She'd already done her crying for him. Remy saw the way they looked at her though. It was going to be like before, like when she lost her family; all these people were judging her reaction, Remy could tell. He didn't want to leave her alone, not with the lack of support he could feel around her.

He also wanted revenge for them. He wanted someone to suffer like they were. But he was trying to be a better person. The person who did this to them, who was selfish enough to get behind the wheel intoxicated, shouldn't just walk away. Revenge is something the old him would do. Would it destroy everything he was working for to seek it? He decided to ask around and make sure this person was punished. That they at least went to jail for this. In the end it didn't matter. He found out the driver had died as well.

~o~

The day before he had to leave, because Logan had already called twice he approached her again. " Lee. I don't like leavin' ya all alone here. Come home wit' me. "

" And what would I do there? New York and I didn't exactly meld well when I visited." Lee replied while she cleaned her refrigerator. She'd been scrubbing everything all week.

" You stay with me. Raise your son. Lee, you deserve ta be able to do that. Just like you planned. So does he." He replies, leaning on the counter next to her.

" Don't you think that would raise a few eyebrows with your friends? Suddenly bringing home a woman and child?" She stated, without looking at him.

" They never ask about my private life anyway." Remy shrugged.

" Still Rem... plans change. Life has a way of doing that to you. But I'll think about it, okay?" Lee says while standing up. " Thanks Remy, for everything. I don't know I woulda been able to bury Trace with out you."

Lee hugged him briefly, before heading in the direction of her son's room. He wasn't sure if that was a maybe or a no. He used to be able to read her better than this.

He wonders if it's him or if it's just the shock that's making her so hard to read. It doesn't matter though. She's not coming back with him. He'd been gone to long already, it's been nearly three weeks. Hopefully she'll change her mind.

~o~

The next morning Remy is packing to leave. He's stalling as long as possible though, hoping she'll change her mind. It quickly became apparent she wasn't going to though, when she asked if he had time to watch the baby before he left.

" Sure. Where ya going?" Remy responded.

" I have an interview , at a club." Lee replies, while pulling up her hair.

" Singing? Who will watch him while you work?" Remy replied.

" Waiting tables , and my neighbor, Angie will, she's just busy today." Lee replies.

"... Lee."

" I need a job Rem." Lee said, while gathering her purse. " I have to make sure Ton-ton eats and has a place to live."

" You could still come home wit' me. I have the room. " Remy stated.

" You live in a loft. and at a school. You really don't, Remy."

" Mais."

" Thank you for offerin' and I'll think about it, just... let me try to make first, okay?"

" Okay. The offer stays open though." Remy says, hugging her briefly, before she walks out of the door.

" We gotta talk Momma into moving soon, Ton." Remy says to the baby, who offers him a half-eaten teething biscuit as a reply. " Non, you have it." He replies with a smile.

Lee returns about an hour later, and she's excited, because they offered her the job. Remy realized then they weren't coming home with him for sure. He finishes packing quickly, as he only has another hour to get to the airport. He hugs her and Ton-ton again before driving away. He's sure they'll be fine. She always is. He just wishes it could be different.

~o~

Returning to the school was both harder and easier than he thought it would be. No one really said anything about his absence, except for Logan, who called him into the office shortly after arriving.

After they both sat down, Logan asked. " So how's Lee holdin' up?"

" Okay, I guess. I tried to get her to move here, mais, she got herself a job at some club, waitin' tables." Remy replied.

" Sorry ta hear that." Logan said, sitting back in his chair.

" She wants ta stay though. At least for now. Said she think about it."

" Hope she comes around kid." Logan replied.

" Me too." Remy sighed.

Then, Remy went back to his classes. Back into his old routine, he didn't really have to think about anything. He could just coast along on autopilot. He can't wait for this crappy year to end already. But then, he couldn't really see it getting any worse.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

**Chapter Eight:**

**Summer 2006**

Within ten minutes Remy had ushered her into the car, insisting she stay next to him the entire time. he threw the bags into the backseat and shoved her gently over to the passenger side.

"It best if I drive, non?" He said as he turns the key and peels out of her parking spot. He knew she was scared. He hoped that it wasn't him she was afraid of, but he assumed it probably was.

"Where are we gonna go?" Lee asked a few minutes later.

"Don' know yet. I tink it out, you should try ta get some more sleep, I know you up late." Remy replied.

He wanted her to sleep, so he could decide how to explain what happened. No matter how he said it in his head, he couldn't imagine her not walking away from him.

Lee stared at him, knowing he was upset, and that there was probably nothing she could do to make this better. Hell she didn't even know what had happened, but whatever it was...she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

They drove wordlessly for hours, stopping briefly to order dinner, which they ate in the car. Lee silently passing Remy fries and holding his sandwich as he drove. She mentally debated asking him what had happened, but decided to leave it alone until they stopped driving.

They reach Oklahoma before he stops for the night. Though he would have kept going even then, except he was so tired. Crashing wouldn't be the best solution to his problems. Lee had drifted off about an hour ago. She'd been quiet most of the day, and he wondered if they would still be friends when this was over. He was beginning to feel, he might not even have to get to the explanation before she walked away at this rate.

He's itching idly at the scab on his chest when he realizes it's just that. A scab. He should be lying somewhere half dead, and he has a scab. Why was it just a scab? He always did heal faster than average, but still. Plus an injury that severe should have taken a lot of energy to heal. He stares at the girl sitting next to him.

The girl who admitted her sister was a mutant. The girl who was too exhausted to ask questions, when she asked about everything.

"Yes" she says not actually opening her eyes. She can feel him staring at her. "You'd have been fine in a few days, with as fast as you recover from stuff, but I healed it up a bit quicker anyway. You'd lost a lot of blood. I was worried you wouldn't make it. "

He nods and pulls into a motel. They settle in quickly, not bothering to bring in their bags. Remy was worried they would catch up in the night. They only things they brought in were his extra cards and a takeout bag for dinner.

After they had divided the food and sat at the chipped and wobbling table, Lee began.

_It's not like I can use it to save the day, like those ones you see on TV or something. I can read people. Tell if they're good or bad. Tell when they're happy or sad. Not like I can change how they are or anything. And I can make people better. But Daddy made me promise to never let anyone know. Ever. He said this is a mean world we're in and to stay safe in it. Made me promise to always stay out of the fighting. He made me promise while he was dying, to hurt for me to do anything about it._

He understands, and is unable to be angry with her over it. He's actually suspected something as different about her for a while anyway. He hadn't wanted to pry. Plus who was he to judge over keeping secrets. It wasn't like he'd been honest over the last few months himself.

They shared the bed furthest from the door that night. Neither willing to be away from the other. Restless, they moved on before the sun had risen, Lee taking the wheel for now. Remy wanted to tell her what had happened, for her own safety. Yet he still feared what she would say when she learned the truth about what he had done.

_I went to Seattle, as I planned, but there I kept having more and more slips. It was harder than ever to pull them back in. Then one night, six months ago, I couldn't. I couldn't pull back in the charge. I was in a theater. 50 people lost their lives._

_HE came to me; He called himself Dr. Essex at first, later Sinister. He told me he could help, to give me back control. He said my powers had grown too strong to control them on my own anymore. I was desperate. The power was too strong for me. I couldn't even consider any other outs. I heard rumors of a school, but how could I go there, put other people at risk? _

_I didn't see another way. So I agreed. It was terrible, the treatments. It doesn't help that my system would have burned through any pain killers, not that he bothered with them. In the end though, he kept his promise. My powers were under control._

_Then he told me the price, for the help HE gave me. He had me stealing things for him, not dat diff'ent dan de family. Den I tol' him bout a month ago I wanted no more t' do wit' it. He said t' me dat if I make him a new team, if I did one more job wit' dem, den I be free. I agreed._

_Last nigh' we went t' de tunnels. I was t' stan watch. Den the screamin. I ran forward, not sure wha' I find. dere were bodies, blood everywhere. I thought dey all be dead. I caused dis. I took em dere! _

_Den I saw movement. Dis one girl; be still 'live. I grab her den run. Mais dey caught up wit' me. Dere was not'in I could do. I was lashed, you saw. Mais, I got away wit' de girl. I hid her, den I don' remember after dat, til I wake up in you house._

Lee waited quietly, feeling the grief and anger radiating off of him. She thought maybe he had more to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, without actually saying anything. Finally, just as she was about to give up he began again.

"I swear. I didn't know what dey was goin' ta do. I -I jus' I didn't know. I understan' if ya wan' away from me. Let me off at de next stop. I'll keep dem away from ya." Remy said in a sad small voice.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Hein?"

"Why would I let you out? I don't want ya ta go anywhere. I think, Remy LeBeau, that you **want** me ta be mad at ya, but I ain't. Ya didn't kill those people. Ya didn't even know what was gonna happen. It ain't your fault that ya were lied to. Hell Remy, I'm not sure if you noticed this, but you ain't been an adult that long. Most the world don't really even count ya as grown til ya can drink. I ain't trying ta say what happened wasn't bad. Cause it's horrifying. But you ain't anymore responsible then a soldier following orders. As soon as you knew what was happenin you jumped in an tried ta stop it." Lee stated, never looking away from the road.

"Lee. I knowingly and willingly worked for a man that caused my sufferin. I can't claim Ignorance ta his methods."

"Didja think he was gonna ya to kill those people? Or were ya followin orders."

"Don' matter none, I de one. I let dem people die."

"Remy. You aint a bad person. Ya weren't when we met, an ya aint now! One event tha ya didn't even know wha gonna happen is gonna change that!"

"Yer right. It don, cause I's always de bad'un. I's jus try not ta be."

"Ifn ya were truly evil... this wouldn't bug you. You aint evil. But ifn ya keep sayin you are, Imma gonna kick yer butt all the way to the coast!"

He had no response to this. Part of him thought she'd do it too; kick his butt because it's not like he'd fight back. He continued to stare out of the window as the miles flew by, not having idea what else to say. Part of him was relieved that she didn't want him gone. Though he was still half afraid that once what happened sank in, she would walk away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

Further note: This following chapter discusses a sensitive subject, that in no way reflects the author's opinions on said subject.

**Chapter Nine:**

**March 2012**

Rogue knocked on his office door, about ten minutes before he was ready to leave for the weekend. He was ready to leave already, but he had to wait until classes ended for the day, so he was watching the clock.

" Can I talk with you?" Rogue asked.

" Sure, c'mon in. I ain't leavin' yet." Remy replied, wondering what she could want, they hadn't said more than five words to each other, outside of staff meetings, since he returned six weeks ago.

She came in and shut the door, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. It was rare for her to want to be alone with him, since their break up...in fact he could think of only one time. That wouldn't be happening again though.

" Remy...remember last December?" She began. Sounding very hesitant.

" I do,why." He replied, attempting to keep the hurt and anger of of his voice.

"...I- Well, I'm pregnant." Rogue replied. Refusing to look directly at him.

" ..." He stares blankly, trying to think of how to respond.

" I know it's yours, it can't be Erik's, the timing is wrong." Rogue stated in a tone that suggested insult at the unspoken question.

" Okay. Well-" Remy began, after taking a deep breath.

" I can't keep it Remy, it'll mess everything up." Rogue rushed out, hugging herself.

" Fine..then I'll keep it." Remy replied, while leaning back in his chair.

" No Remy, I mean I can't keep it." Rogue explained, as she sat on the edge of the chair.

" NO! You can't do that." Remy exclaimed, sitting forward himself.

" I can. It's my choice. I just thought you should know." Rogue stated, picking at the hole in her jeans.

" Please. Don't." Remy stated, desperataion clear in his tone.

They cirled around quite a while longer, niether willing to bend. Finally in desperation he begged. " Anna, s'il vous plaît, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everythin' I ever done to ya... but , s'il vous plaît, don't do this!"

" Remy.." She begins tiredly. Once again, hugging herself.

" I swear. Let me have him, I swear, I'll never tell anyone anything about it. I'll raise her on my own. Jus' let me do this." Remy begs quietly. He was standing right next to her at this point.

" No one here can know. Erik can not know. I'm going to do my best to hide the pregnancy, but if anyone figures it out, then I lie. I say I'm helping a friend." Rogue stated, once again, begining to sound agitated.

" D'accord " Remy replied, sounding tired.

" I don't want to know anything about it. Not the gender, not the name, nothing." Rogue demanded, while pacing in the smal amount of floor space.

" Okay. " Remy agreed, sitting on the edge of his desk and staringg at the cieling.

" Hank already knows. I'll keep seeing him, but he has to agree too." Rogue stated, stopping in front of him, to demand his attention.

" Logan needs to know something. So that you're not sent on anything dangerous. " Remy negotated, worried for the safty one the child, and it's mother.

" Fine. But only if you can ge him to promise not to say anything." Rogue stated, flippantly, sinking back into her chair.

" Fine. Cece can be the baby's doctor. Then I won't have to bring it to Hank for it's check ups. You never risk bumping into us." Remy said, now mentally making plans.

" Fine. I don't want you here anymore. Not overnight. Before or after it comes." Rogue replied. Crossing her arms.

" I'll stay away. Mais, I want to go to the appointments. I want to be able to ask the questions, I'll make sure to wait until you aren't around." Remy agrred, anger building in him anymore, annoyed that somehow he became the bad guy again, according to her.

" Fine! I don't want to see it. Not ever. Not in the ultrasounds, and not after it comes. I'mm going to keep Erik away til after. I don't wanna explain this to him." Rogue demanded. Angry to have to spend any time with him.

_" Yes we can't have him upset, after all. _" Remy thinks before saying " Are we done now? I need to go talk to Logan, and then go home." Already gathering his briefcase and heading towards the door.

" Yes. I let you know when I'm seeing Hank again." Rogue stated, following him out, and heading the opposite way.

.Remy had never thought he could hate her,not really. He didn't even hate her when she'd left him to die. "_Now though. How could she do this? Reject her own child in such a way. "_ He thinks as he heads towards Logan's couldn't even look at her anymore. "_She'd spent so much time trying to avoid becoming her mother that she became exactly like away a child as an inconvience."_

Remy knocked briefly on Logan's door, before Kitty popped her head out of hers and said " He's not in right now. Did you need something?"

" Non. Jus' to talk to Logan. Not school related." Remy said, forcing a smile.

"Okay. I think he has his phone on him.." Kitty stated, as she turned to go back into her office.

" Merci, I call him from the car. Have a good week end." Remy said after her.

Remy dialed Logan as he climbed in his car. It rang for a few minutes before going to voicemail, so Remy left the message. " Logan. I need to talk to you, come by my place as soon as you can."

He hung up and drove returned to his apartment , still hurt and angry. Looking around at it he realized he needed to make changes. To his life and his place to live. The baby deserved better. Better than a Loft where everything would be hands off,and better than a father who spent his entire life ripping other people off. He couldn't fix the child's mother's rejection,but he could give it the best life possible.

Remy pulled up a search on his laptop, deciding the first move would be to find a better home for a baby. He was trying to decide whether he wanted to start closer to the school or the city, when Logan arrived, knocking on his door.

" C'mon in." Remy yelled out without getting up from the couch.

" Y'know, that's kind of danerous, Gumbo." Logan said as he came in. " Lettin someone in without checkin out who it is."

" I knew you were comin' and nobody messes with me in this building." Remy replies, staring at the screen in front of him.

" You said ya needed to talk to me?" Logan continued, after a grunt.

" Oui. First though, I need ya to promise not to say anythin' to anyone about it. It's part of the deal." Remy replied.

" Makin' deals with devils again?" Logan questioned, sitting next to Remy.

" Non...oui... I don' know. Do you promise?" Remy replied with a glance at the other man.

" Sure less I think it's dangerous." Logan shrugged, felling rather apprehensive, of Remy's mood at this point.

" Anna's pregnant." Remy stated, sighing. " It's mine. I talked her into carrying it, mais then it's my problem, 'cording to her."

Logan blows out a breath. " That's... damn kid."

" I know." Remy replied, " I won't be livin' at the mansion anymore. Part of the agreement. Guess I should be grateful that I get to still be on the team, non?"

Logan crossed his arms, a growl in his throat. Remy stated " I'm trying really, really hard not to say anything against her here Logan. I know you're close to her, but this ...it's hard to keep my mouth shut."

" I ain't mad at you, Gumbo. That girl, she's gotten wierd lately, but it ain't her place to dictate how I run this team or school. Don' worry , I ain't gonna rock the boat on ya. But there's no way she's gettin' ta run you outta the school. I keep hoping that whatever's wrong with her, can be fixed, but..."

" I'm just glad I'm not the only one who sees it." Remy says sadly. Logan nods, and says. " So, your moving?" while gesturing towards the laptop.

" This place ain't exactly baby friendly... I just bought it though. I think I'll keep it too, jus' in case anyone needs it." Remy stated, as he stared at the screen.

Logan nodded, as Remy finally decides to start closer to the school. Logan then offers to go grab them both some dinner and sit with him awhile. Remy agrees gratefully, not really wanting to be alone right now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Re-write of Adalyn trilogy, streamlined into one book. Updates will be slower, about once a week. IMPORTANT note: This story is not a Romy.

STORYLINE:

When Rogue leaves Remy to raise their daughter alone, he calls on the help of an old friend. Featuring Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Laura and OCs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

**Chapter Ten:**

**Spring 2006**

They had crossed over the Colorado border when Remy decided to stop for the night. Their next 'official' stop was on a narrow mountain road that he had not driven previously, and did not wish to attempt this close to sunset.

He pulled off the highway, and began searching for a motel, finally finding one at the very edge of town. Lee just stared at the structure as Remy sighed and went to check in.

He rang the bell in the office, after double checking his sunglasses, and waited patiently for the manager to come out front. Finally, about ten minutes later, an elderly man, with a stooped back, and a cane limped into the office slowly.

"I'm sorry ta keep ya waitin'. I jus' headed up t' my house fer some dinner when I heard the bell, but I ain't moving like I used to." The man said gesturing out the window to what Remy assumed must be his house.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'm sorry to interrupt your meal." Remy replied in a flawless Midwestern accent.

"Thank you. Now what can I set you up with tonight?" The man replied, clearly relaxed without an irritated customer.

"I would like a double for the night please."

"Okay, well how many adults you got? Cause they all gotta be on the ledger."

"Just one. My sister, but she isn't feeling very well, do you think I could just write her name down for you?" Remy asked, while sliding his glasses down slightly, and willing the man to say -

"Yes, yes that's fine. Please just sign here, and here's your room key. Have a nice visit." The clerk replied.

Nodding Remy quickly left, after signing the ledger '_Aaron Peterson and Anna Peterson-Black'_ .Quickly inventing an entire backstory about an abusive brother in law, and a cross country trip to save his sister if questioned further. Luckily he wasn't, because in his opinion his story was spotty.

After he returned to the car, he quickly pulled down to the last unit where they would be staying. Lee once more looks at the structure, in almost horror, with the idea of staying **this** place. Reluctantly, she gets out of the car as he grabbed their bags. She then slowly followed him inside.

Once he dropped the bags on the bed closest to the door, he turned to her, half expecting her to tell him to get lost. He was worried, with the fear rolling off of her, that she had decided he was no longer welcome. However, she seemed slightly calmer, and was closely examining the walls of the room. Remy was confused by this, but he just sat on the edge of the bed he'd dumped the bags on and waited.

Finally, she walked over to where he was and began pulling items out of her bag. Not wanting to intrude on her privacy, more than he already had, He decided it may be a good time to pick them up dinner. However, when he suggested this, her fear spiked all over again.

"This place is creepy. Like that movie I saw the other night, creepy." Lee says looking around.

Remy nods. "You can't leave until I finish my shower. I can't be in there by myself. You gotta stay in the room."

Remy chuckles. "You know it was just a movie right?" He says.

"Based on a real killer! Remy there's a freakin' Victorian out back! Please, just wait til I get out?"

Remy agrees, still thinking its silly, but relieved her fear isn't about him. He waits for her to get out, which doesn't take long. She's back out of the bathroom, fully dressed with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, seven minutes later. He then asked her if she wanted to go with him to pick up dinner. She was out of the door before he could finish asking the question.

At bedtime, instead of moving the bags, Lee wordlessly climbed into Remy's bed. When he started to move, thinking she didn't want to be that close to the door, she asked him to stay. Silently, he laughed, realizing she was still freaked out over that movie. She realized he was laughing at her, and frowned, before burying her head under the covers. She wasn't going to move, just because she was embarrassed.

~o~O~o~

They arrived at a cabin the next day.

They arrived at the cabin the next afternoon. It was a tiny place, designed, really for camping or hunting trips. It only had one room; the left half was the kitchen, living room, and dining room area. In the center was a fireplace and the bathroom, and on the right side was the bedroom.

The place was honestly tiny. The loveseat was old and broken, and too short for even Lee to lie on. The kitchen boasted an apartment size range and a tiny fridge that still managed to look huge in the space provided for them. The dining area contained a rickety table with two ancient metal folding chairs. The fireplace was most likely the nicest feature of the cabin. Certainly the biggest feature. Seeing it made Remy wonder how cold it really got up here on the top of the mountain.

The bedroom area may have been the biggest complication, if he had brought any other woman besides Lee. It contained a solitary double bed, with a sagging mattress, that was pressed completely against the wall on one side, as well as an old dresser, that was missing two of its four drawers. Any other woman would have either turned her nose up at the conditions, or thought he was trying to seduce them. Or both.

Luckily for him, Lee never thought of that, nor did she have a complaint about the cabin itself. So far she had taken everything about this trip in stride, which the exception of a certain motel he had promised never to mention again.

All Remy wanted to do tonight was rest. He'd figure out their next move tomorrow, but tonight he was too tired to think. Lee bustled about the kitchen, preparing them a small dinner from the supplies he had bought further down the mountain. So far, Remy had refused to let her go in anywhere with him. He was hoping that perhaps he had overreacted, and HE didn't know about Lee. However, if she was seen with him anywhere, this hope was dead.

He needed Lee to be safe. She was his best friend; if anything happened to her because of his mistakes….he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forgive himself. He had decided, as soon as he was sure she was safe, here or somewhere else, he was going to leave, and then be spotted as far from her as possible.

He explained this plan to her as she made their omelets. Lee hated the idea, but reluctantly agreed. She knew that Remy was right and it was the only way to be sure that she would be safe from this.

"Howeva. Remy, ya gotta come back for me, as soon as ya can. Cause I'll drive myself crazy worrin, otherwise." Lee stated.

"I'll be back. I swear. " Remy replied. The idea of never coming back for her hadn't really occurred to him. After all, she had walked away from her life on his word. He couldn't just leave her behind.

After dinner, she quickly went into the bathroom to change for bed, exchanging her jeans for a pair of sweats, because she wasn't comfortable wearing actual nightclothes when they may have to run at any minute. Remy followed suit, and they climbed wordlessly into bed, Remy making sure to take the less secure side facing their room.

He was nearly asleep, exhaustion pulling heavily on him, from the events of the last forty-eight hours, when Lee rolled over to face him.

"Remy. About the tunnels." She began.

Sighing, and half-expecting she'd changed her mind about traveling with him, Remy rolled over to face her.

"It changes nothin between us. If ya try to get all noble on me, and stay away cause of it… I'll hunt you down." Lee whispered, now that they were facing each other.

"Okay." Remy stated, suppressing a grin at the idea of his tiny friend hunting him. He had pictured her bursting into a casino, hair windswept, scowl on her face, as she marched towards him, everyone there cowering in fear despite being taller than her.

"I mean it Remy. There ain't a place on earth you can avoid me forever. I ain't lettin ya go, jus cause you don't forgive yourself anythin'." Lee said fiercely.

Remy nodded wordlessly, and Lee rolled back over facing the wall. After a moment, Remy reached out and pulled her to him, needing the comfort of holding someone. She didn't protest, instead simple snuggling closer to him.

~o~O~o~

They stayed at the cabin for a week, as the temperature grew colder and colder, when Remy decided that they had really lost HIS men, at least for now. On the morning of the seventh day, Remy silently slipped from the bed before the sun had risen and began silently packing.

Lee had woken as soon as the sagging bed had shifted, and had silently watched him for a while, before slowly rising herself. As he finished packing the bag, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I gotta throw em off. I'll be back for ya as soon as I can. But I goin t' drop y' in town. You need t' take the first bus comin in. I'll know then where t' start lookin when it's time. Cause I can't leave y' here with no defense." Remy said, turning around so he could hug her back. She silently nodded. It was a terrible plan, but the best one they had.

As he drove away, watching her grow smaller and smaller in the window, he wondered if he really would see her again. In one dumb move he had taken her entire life from her. Then he'd left her all alone. She had begged, just as he pulled in, to let her come with him. He had gently refused, reminding her of the plan. Now though he felt more lost and alone than ever.

Lee sighed as the car faded away. She didn't like the idea of him facing off against them all alone. She couldn't make him stay though, and honestly, being with him would just put him in more danger if the caught up to him. Still, she wished she could be therefore him. Sighing once more, she walked into the bus station, and looking at the schedule board, she walked up to the counter.

"One way, Boston, please." She stated. The clerk wordlessly processed her request before she found a bench, and sent Remy a text.

_ 9amboston435_ she sent.

_ 138ambusterminalmeetuthere_ came the reply. She copied down the meeting information, before sending him a short good-bye, and throwing her phone into the closest trash can, she threw the sim card and battery into two additional cans along the way to board.


End file.
